Generally, an LDPC decoder may decode an LDPC encoded codeword using a parity check matrix. The LDPC encoded codeword may include a number of user bits and a number of parity bits. A decoding throughput of the LDPC decoder is positively associated with the number of circulants of the parity check matrix corresponding to the number of effective user bits in the codeword, the operating frequency of the LDPC decoder, etc. When the number of user bits include one or more shortened data bits (e.g., the data bits that correspond to invalid information or void information), the number of effective user bits in the codeword decreases. Accordingly, the decoding throughput may decrease. Thus, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for decoding an LDPC encoded codeword having one or more shortened data bits, in which the decrease of the decoding throughput caused by the one or more shortened data bits may be recovered.